


Burning Up

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [67]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fire, phoebe green - Freeform, porn battle 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder needs to feel in control after Phoebe Green breezes out of his life.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> 75: Dom Mulder, Scully calls him daddy, blowjob, spanking, orgasm delay, Scully clingy and cuddly afterwards  
> For the XF Porn Battle 2018   
> I couldn't figure out how to get the 'daddy' in there but everything else is in there and is super hot. (that's what she said)

“Were you jealous?”

“That’s a ridiculous question.”

“That’s not a no”

“No, I wasn’t jealous.”

“I think you were.”

“You wish I was.”

Mulder bites Scully’s neck just on the rough side of light and she shivers. He’s got her up against a wall in her apartment. Her wrists are being held to the wall, penned in by his large hands. His body is pressed up against hers and she can feel his erection pressing into her.

They’d slept together only once since becoming partners. It was on a whim. After getting him back from Ellens airbase she was relieved and they were both exhausted.  
It was amazing, but never to be repeated.

Scully tells herself this as Mulder grinds into her.

It was the same thing she was telling herself as she watched Mulder kissing Phoebe Green.

She’d tried; she really had, to not be possessive. Or jealous. But she felt both.

Mulder was so earnest in his perusal of Phoebe. She could tell that he’d fallen for her trap so fully and it broke her heart a bit. For being someone so jaded Mulder had a soft heart, easily hurt.

More than jealously Scully felt anger at the woman who threw Mulder away so casually.

“Maybe I do.” Mulder says, his lips brushing her earlobe.

He then moves her wrists above her head and holds them with one hand.

“Mulder.” Scully warns, but she doesn’t try to get away. She knows that if she said no or sincerely tried to pull away he’d let her. But she can see he needs this, needs to feel in control.

And she’d be lying if she said that it wasn’t making her incredibly wet.

Mulder croons when he feels that wet warmth between her legs.

“Jesus Scully. Maybe it turns you on to see me with other women.”

Scully gives him a withering look and Mulder chuckles. 

“Luckily you’re the one I have eyes for.”

“An obvious lie.” Scully says, irritated by his denial of the way he so casually tossed her aside.

Mulder appears to regret his words for a moment and nods, “Everyone has a weakness.”

Scully softens, this she understands. She thinks of Daniel and knows that some people from the past are difficult to refuse.

She nods and Mulder slides his hand under her pants and into her underwear. He starts slowly and builds up.

“Keep your arms up.” He demands gruffly in her ear. Scully’s knees weaken and she nods.

“Promise?”

She nods again.

His now freed hand moves across her clothed breasts, pinching each nipple until they both stand out against her sweater.

While his hands work her breasts and clit his lips, teeth, and tongue move across her neck.

When Scully begins to shake with the anticipation of an orgasm Mulder stops and pulls away.

Scully moans and moves to move his hand back into place.

Mulder pulls away and shakes his finger at her.

“You promised. Now take off your shirt.”

She does so and observes his face. Mulder watches her like she was one of his slides. As Scully begins to remove her bra Mulder holds up a hand.

“Let me.”

With her breasts free he lets his hands roam.

By now Scully is desperate to touch him.

“What can I do for you?” Scully asks in a voice that surprises Mulder with his sultry quality.

Up until now, he’d been distracted by her breasts. As close to perfect as any he’d seen. He could spend hours there, but her offer holds more promise at the moment.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he forces her into a kneel in front of him and doesn’t stop her when she goes to undo his fly and quickly takes him out and holds his hard cock in her hands.

She looks up and him as she wraps her lips around his erection and he has a difficult time not shutting his eyes against the wonderful feel of her plump lips and wet tongue.

But he wants to see those big beautiful blue eyes. They survey him with seduction and interest. It only serves to make him harder.

Their first time he’d been so focused on her perfect body, as he considers himself a student of the female form, that he’d not given her much of a chance to return the favor. 

They’d moved so quickly that night, desperate for each other.

Scully surprises him with her skill, but he supposes that she is good at nearly everything.

Feeling the need for control again he tangles his fingers in her hair and moves with her head as she bobs up and down, always keeping eye contact.

He wants to tell her in a flood of words how much he needs this. How much he values her, how beautiful she is, how she has won him over so quickly but they are both enjoying this game of power too much to ruin it just yet.

As he gets close he pulls her away.

“Condom.” He snaps.

“Bedroom.” She says with a raised brow.

So sexy, he thinks and pulls her along to the bedroom.

She moves quickly to her nightstand and produces a condom within a moment. He allows her to roll it on him and revels in the feeling of her small hands around him.

“Strip.” He orders and she does.

Mulder now stands fully clothed before her. He turns her around and pushes her on to the bed, her ass facing him.

Unable to help himself, he buries his face between her legs and laps up the wetness there. He intends to indulge for only a moment but he begins to feel the tell-tale signs that she is close again and he pulls away.

“Please Mulder.” She begs and he can’t hold out anymore.

Plunging into her hard they groan in unison.

“Oh fuck.” Scully moans and Mulder nods his head in agreement even though she can’t see it.

Scully pushes back against him, giving just as good as she is getting. They are rough and fast. She knows she will cum soon but wants to hold off and wait for him. She’s unable to delay it though when he smacks a hand against her ass.

The orgasm comes quickly and she lets out a loud yell, squeezing around him.

Mulder holds onto her breasts for balance and continues to pound into her, keeping up the pace.

As soon as she stops trembling he moves his hand between her legs.

“No, too sen-si-tive.” Her voice trembles out as he rubs her clit.

He ignores her and pinches the bundles of nerves lightly between his fingers. To his surprise, she cums again and he follows quickly.

He moans her name and kisses her back as he comes down. Scully, unable to maintain position, slumps down to the bed, sweaty and happy.

Mulder collapses next to her, his legs dangling off the bed, and she pulls him close so that his head is lying on her stomach.

He mumbles into her skin and she laughs.

The musical sound makes him look up in glee.

“Thank you.” He says.

She nods.

They are quiet for a moment as Scully strokes his hair.

“I was jealous.” She says at length.

“I’d be fucking green if I saw you with someone else.”

“Pun intended?” Scully asks playfully and Mulder pinches one of the nipples.

Slapping away his hand with a laugh she pulls him up closer to her and they kiss softly.

Finally, Mulder lies on his back, pulling Scully to curl around his chest.

And Mulder’s final thoughts are not of his great lost love, but of his small, kind, beautiful partner.


End file.
